White Reformer (Episode)
White Reformer (ホワイトリフォーマー, Howaito Rifōmā) is the twelfth episode of Mobile Suit Stardust Gundam. Summary The episode begins with a narration: the Arian Royal Family, after the death of John Ars Arias, has gathered the populations of their colonies to attend and/or watch the funeral they'll have for him. While the funeral is being planned near the palace, William keeps listening to recording of John talking about his plans. Kari comes in and tells him that he needs to see the funeral planner. William starts having doubts about what he's started against the Earth Union, but Kari tells him that he needs to remain strong. She escorts him down while wondering where Darius is. Darius is in an unknown location as he drives to where his first home on Earth is. He sees that it's somehow been worked on since he was deported to Wagner and goes inside. He finds an old man who he recognizes from Wagner, during the small skirmish. He asks how he found this place, the man answering that his parents loved to talk about it. The man stands up and offers Darius a deal, since he knows that he killed John: join him in his organization. Darius tries to decline, but he tells him that he'll still be in the Arian Forces, just operating as an inside man, unless he gets another opportunity to kill another of the Arian Royal Family. Darius accepts just as he realizes that, despite having known him for a long time, he's never heard his name. He says to call him Kyle Thrace and that his organization is called the Crossfire Pirates. Meanwhile, the EUS-0098 Grissomm is flying across the Arian area, leading for Welgaia, as everyone onboard has relaxed from the last attack. Doralus walks out of the bridge as he says he's taking a break, walking to his quarters. He runs into Armen in the hallway and she asks if he's still having headaches. He says that he hasn't had any in the last couple of days, with Armen being relieved. He teases her with being concerned with his wellbeing, and she brings up that it's her job to worry. They say goodbye to each other as he keeps walking to his room. He arrives and goes into the mini-fridge on the far side of the room and pulls out a glass with a bottle of alcohol. He's about to drink the alcohol directly from the bottle, after just putting the glass on the ground, when he's interrupted by operator Wallace about the engines malfunctioning from the previous battle. Meanwhile, in the launch bay, they recovered the AMS-1001 Aryan from the previous battle and reformated it into a mobile suit for the ship to use. Takumi is sitting in the cockpit, looking around at everything inside, while some engineers are putting the finishing touches on it. Kara goes to check on him while he tests out the monitors, asking about where Deva is. He says that he doesn't know, while he accidently moves the left arm a bit. Sigro sits in his room, personally fixing some parts from the MC2MS-13579 Stardust Gundam as he tries to suppress the memory of Deg Vari dying. He eats from a plate nearby, just when he suddenly senses something (while his eye also gleam) dangerous coming. Suddenly, the ship is bombarded by an ABS-EF1001 Vulture-class, which unleashes a group of Aryans onto the ship. Doralus runs into the bridge and asks for a status report, Wallace saying that they're under attack, forcing him to order the ship into level one combat status. With Takumi where he is, he launches out in the EU Aryan to meet with the enemy. He knocks one of the Aryans off the ship, with him going down too as the other pile onto his back. He gets outnumbered as they set up the Stardust for launch, Sigro getting ready in the cockpit while puts on the helmet of his suit. He gets out and fights off the enemy with Takumi, while they stay together. On the bridge, Jason gets a message from the Vulture, which says they're under orders to take down the Grissomm. Doralus smirks as he orders for the beam rifle to be launched. The beam rifle is launched out to the Stardust as he gets the order to shoot down the Vulture in one shot. He hesitates, but shoots directly into the bridge of the enemy ship, it falling almost instantly. Takumi destroys the enemies for Sigro, as he gets the hang of piloting a mobile suit. Later, the bridge crew determine why they were sent out, with Mirai saying that they might never know. Meanwhile, Sigro sits in his room, relapsing into being scared to do anything while he warps himself in his sheets. Trivia